Karaoke Time
by Maddy Hatter
Summary: Karaoke Time chez Réléna ! Track 1 Papaya Hero


**Titre **: Karaoke Time!

**Auteurs:** Maddy Hatter, aka Mika Shinigami

**Source :** Gundam Wing.

**Genre :** Songfic, délire et OOC

**Disclamer **: Les personnages de cette histoire ne nous appartiennent pas, mais ce n'est pas faute d'envie.

La chanson est la propriété de Papaya et le titre est Hero.

* * *

**Karaoke Time Track 1**

Réléna, ayant acheté un système karaoké, avait invité les G-boys. Ils étaient réunis dans la pièce spécialement aménagée à cet effet. Ils prirent place dans les multiples fauteuils avant que Réléna ne leur explique comment fonctionnait la machine. Chose que tout le monde savait. Après tout, ils avaient déjà utilisés des machines beaucoup plus compliqué que ça. Duo, particulièrement ennuyé, s'écria :

- J'commence !

Réléna avait déjà sélectionné sa chanson qui commençait à se faire entendre hurla :

- NAAAAAAAAAAAN ! C'EST MOI ! RENDS-MOI CE MICRO !

Après une lutte acharnée ayant pour raison et prix le micro, Quatre intervint :

- Duo, nous sommes chez elle. Elle devrait peut-être commencer, tu ne crois pas ?

- NAAAA…

Duo reconnut la chanson. Il l'avait entendu auparavant. En pouffant de rire, il dit d'une voix inintelligible :

- Elle va pas chanter ça ?

Il abandonna le premier tour, jugeant que la scène à venir serait trop marrante pour manquer ça. L'américain jeta le micro à la reine de Sank. Un bruit strident se fit entendre. Et une voix stridente aussi. La musique redémarra.

**- Ah la di da da you are my hero**

**Ah la di da da oh oh oh**

**Ah la di da da you are my hero**

**Ah la di da da Ooo ah ah hero**

Heero, qui lisait, releva la tête. Il se fichait éperdumment de ce qui se passait autour de lui avant d'entendre Réléna qui, n'osons pas dire le verbe chanter, tentait de gémir d'une manière horrible son prénom.

- Hnnn ?

Les autres G-Boys avait porté un intérêt soudain à la chose au même moment que le nippon.

**In the middle of the night my hero comes to rescue**

**He's so fine I'm gonna make him mine**

**He's sincere I know his heart is beating**

**Just for me - only for me**

Duo, toujours fixé sur Réléna(en murmurant : « Tu rêves, ma grande… »), dont il était le seul à comprendre réellement le sens de ses paroles, jeta un rapide coup d'œil au japonais. Heero semblait passablement confus.

- J'ai l'impression qu'elle a dit trois fois mon nom... Traduis-moi.

- T'es pas capable de te débrouiller ?

Quatre et Wufei fronçaient les sourcils, tentant d'analyser ce qu'elle grinçait avec une grâce totalement absente. Sans parler de la tentative de chorégraphie...

**But at the break of dawn he is gone**

**The wind has carried him away**

**And like a comet on the sky**

**He will return – someday**

- Si, habituellement,mais là, elle parle trop vite… et elle FAUSSE !

Wufei, à la droite d'Heero, se pencha un peu pour réussir à voir le natté.

- Tant qu'à ça, moi aussi, je voudrais savoir.

Et Trowa ? Comprenait-il ? Duo le chercha des yeux.

**You are my hero Ooo I love you**

**And all I want to know is if you love me too**

**You are my hero Ooo I like you**

**Oh won't you take me away**

**And make my dreams come true**

Trowa avait l'air... ailleurs tout simplement. Quatre écoutait chanter Réléna en essayant d'endurer les cris suraiguës lorsqu'elle disait : « You are MY HEERO ! ».

Duo ne se tourna toujours pas et se contentait de fixer la chanteuse.

- Crois-moi, Hee-chan, tu veux pas savoir. Wu-man, toi non plus.

Quatre se tourna vers lui.

- Et moi ? Je peux ?

- Personne ne veut savoir. Je voudrais ne pas savoir. Elle fantasme éveillée, simplement. --;

**Ah la di da da you are my hero**

**Ah la di da da oh oh oh**

**Ah la di da da you are my hero**

**Ah la di da da**

Trowa ne comprenait rien aux paroles. Seulement ceci... :

- Vous n'avez pas l'impression que ça se répète ?

- J'ai surtout l'impression que je suis le principal sujet.

L'arabe et l'américain se regardèrent étonnés.

- Depuis quand vous parlez vous deux ?

**He's my lover out of sight and he will come and save me**

**I can feel his love for me is real**

**I don't know if he can hear me prayin'**

**Don't let go - never let go**

Duo était de plus en plus satisfait que son Hee-chan d'amour ait refusé de suivre des cours d'anglais. Mais il pouffa de rire en imaginant la réaction qu'il aurait eu s'il aurait compris.

**But at the break of dawn he is gone**

**The wind has carried him away**

**And like a comet on the sky**

**He will return – someday**

- Oui, il reviendra. Pour tes funérailles.

Duo entra dans une crise de fou rire, jugeant son commentaire excessivement drôle. Les G-Boys le regardait comme s'il était fou. Réléna ne s'apercevait pas, trop dans sa bulle, que personne ne lui portait attention sérieusement.

**Ah la di da da you are my hero**

**Ah la di da da oh oh oh**

**Ah la di da da you are my hero**

**Ah la di da da**

**You are my hero my one and only hero Ooo ah ah hero**

- Y en a marre d'entendre mon nom ! Duo, traduis, c'est un ordre !

- Y a bien des sujets auxquels je veux bien me soumettre, mais ça, pas question !

Et l'américain repartit dans une crise de fou rire. C'est qu'elle se faisait un cinéma pas croyable, la princesse ! Il y avait rêver et demander l'impossible. Et ça, c'était au-dessus de la seconde catégorie.

**You are my hero Ooo I love you**

**And all I want to know is if you love me too**

**You are my hero Ooo I like you**

**Oh won't you take me away**

**And make my dreams come true**

Heero, fâché, se mit à traduire comme il pouvait. « I love you, je t'aime. I like you, c'est je t'apprécie… Take me, Duo me dit ça durant… nos occupations nocturnes… ».

**Ah la di da da you are my hero**

**Ah la di da da oh oh oh**

**Ah la di da da you are my hero**

La chanson s'acheva en un hurlement de cochon que l'on trucide. À en croire les gboys, puisque Réléna monta dans les sur-aigus à faire éclater le verre sans parvenir à tenir la même note plus qu'un millième de seconde.

Duo, n'en pouvant plus alla pousser la princesse et vola le karaoke. Il sélectionna la chanson et hurla :

- La suite dans le prochain chapiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitre !

* * *

Traduction

**Ah la di da da you are my hero**

**Ah la di da da oh oh oh**

**Ah la di da da you are my hero**

**Ah la di da da Ooo ah ah hero**

_Ah la di da da tu es mon héros_

_Ah la di da da oh oh oh_

_Ah la di da da tu es mon héros_

_Ah la di da da Ooo ah ah hero_

**In the middle of the night my hero comes to rescue**

**He's so fine I'm gonna make him mine**

**He's sincere I know his heart is beating**

**Just for me - only for me**

_Au milieu de la nuit mon héros viendra me secourir_

_Il est si gentil, il sera à moi_

_Il est sincère, je sais que son cœur bat_

_Juste pour moi, seulement pour moi_

**But at the break of dawn he is gone**

**The wind has carried him away**

**And like a comet on the sky**

**He will return – someday**

_Mais sur le point de l'aurore, il est parti_

_Le vent l'a amené au loin_

_Et comme une comète dans le ciel_

_Il reviendra, un jour_

**You are my hero Ooo I love you**

**And all I want to know is if you love me too**

**You are my hero Ooo I like you**

**Oh won't you take me away**

**And make my dreams come true**

_Tu es mon héros Ooo Je t'aime _

_Et tout ce que je veux, c'est savoir si tu m'aimes aussi_

_Tu es mon héros Ooo, Je t'aime _

_Oh Ne me prendras-tu pas pour m'amener avec toi au loin_

_Et faire de mes rêves une réalité_ ?

**Ah la di da da you are my hero**

**Ah la di da da oh oh oh**

**Ah la di da da you are my hero**

**Ah la di da da**

_Ah la di da da tu es mon héros_

_Ah la di da da oh oh oh_

_Ah la di da da tu es mon héros_

_Ah la di da da_

**He's my lover out of sight and he will come and save me**

**I can feel his love for me is real**

**I don't know if he can hear me prayin'**

**Don't let go - never let go**

_Il est mon amoureux hors de portée et il viendra et il me sauvera_

_Je peux sentir que son amour pour moi est réel_

_Je ne sais pas s'il peut m'entendre prier_

_Ne t'en vas pas, ne t'en vas pas jamais _

**But at the break of dawn he is gone**

**The wind has carried him away**

**And like a comet on the sky**

**He will return – someday**

_Mais sur le point de l'aurore, il est parti_

_Le vent l'a amené au loin_

_Et comme une comète dans le ciel_

_Il reviendra, un jour_

**Ah la di da da you are my hero**

**Ah la di da da oh oh oh**

**Ah la di da da you are my hero**

**Ah la di da da**

_Ah la di da da tu es mon héros_

_Ah la di da da oh oh oh_

_Ah la di da da tu es mon héros_

_Ah la di da da_

**You are my hero my one and only hero Ooo ah ah hero**

**You are my hero Ooo I love you**

_Tu es mon héros, mon unique et seul héros Ooo ah ah héros_

_Tu es mon héros Ooo Je t'aime _

**And all I want to know is if you love me too**

**You are my hero Ooo I like you**

**Oh won't you take me away**

**And make my dreams come true**

_Tu es mon héros Ooo Je t'aime _

_Et tout ce que je veux, c'est savoir si tu m'aimes aussi_

_Tu es mon héros Ooo, Je t'aime _

_Oh Ne me prendras-tu pas pour m'amener avec toi au loin_

_Et faire de mes rêves une réalité_ ?

**Ah la di da da you are my hero**

**Ah la di da da oh oh oh**

**Ah la di da da you are my hero**

_Ah la di da da tu es mon héros_

_Ah la di da da oh oh oh_

_Ah la di da da tu es mon héros_


End file.
